Elizabeth Afton
Are you looking for her father William Afton? Or her brother Michael Afton? "The Daughter" (also known as Afton's Daughter, Pigtails Girl, and in some theories, Charlie Afton), is a minor but pivotal character in Sister Location. Circus Baby is designed after her. She is William's daughter and Michael's little sister. Appearance This character only appears in the Death Minigame in Sister Location, and you can hear her voice at the start of every night (and in the Fake Ending). The only time we see her, she is wearing a pink blouse, a red head bow, blue skirt and black shoes. She has light orange hair and green eyes. Some say she appears in FNaF 4 as a ginger haired girl with pigtails and green eyes. She wears an orange shirt, red skirt, and orange shoes. The two look quite different, however. The only similarity being their green eyes. Before the Events of Sister Location Through the early years of Circus Baby's Pizza World, her father designs an animatronic supposedly for his daughter, and calls it Circus Baby. She is forbidden to go near her, however. Death During her birthday party at Circus Baby's Pizza World, she goes against her father's wishes and approaches Circus Baby, who ends up luring her closer using ice cream, and killing her. In the minigame, it shows Baby swallowing her with what seems to be a giant claw protruding from her chest, though it could be anything. Baby says that, because the kids were screaming and cheering so loudly for the other animatronics, no one could hear her dying. Golden Freddy V.Hard Cutscene She is mentioned by her brother Michael, when he is telling his father he found her, he put her back together and set her free. Sister Location Dialogue Before Nights Night 1: * "Daddy, why won't you let me play with her?" ---- Night 2: * "Daddy, you let the other children go see her! Why won't you let me go?" ---- Night 3: * "Daddy, just once let me go play with her! She's so pretty and shiny! Didn't you make her just for me?" ---- Night 4: * "Daddy she can make balloons! Have you seen her make balloons? Oh, daddy let me go to her!" ---- Night 5: * "Daddy isn't watching." ---- Real Ending * "Don't tell daddy that I'm here. I've been wanting to watch a show too. I don't know why he won't let me come see you, you're wonderful! Where did the other children go?" '' ---- '''Fake Ending' * "Hello?" ---- * "Hellooo?" ---- * "Heeellooo...?" ---- * "We need you so that we can hide! We need you so that we can leave...!" ---- * "I don't understand..., I don't understand!" ---- "I '''know' it was an accident!"'' ---- "Everything is okay. I'm still here." ---- "You '''have' to let me inside the room!"'' ---- "Isn't this why you came here? To be with me again?" Trivia *Her consciousness is still inside of Circus Baby, as seen in Night 5, in the Private Room, when Ennard switches their voice from Circus Baby's to the daughter's. *She seems to be a very strong spirit as she could be haunting all of the animatronics or even the entire facility. Gallery I'm Sorry William.jpeg|''I just wanted to see her...''. AndThenThereWasOne.gif|Circus Baby luring the Daughter to her death. Ice Cream Girl.gif|Afton's Daughter before her death. Baby Attack Big.gif|Baby attacking Afton's Daughter 1654.png|The Ice Cream used to lure Afton's daughter to her death by Baby. Pigtailed girl.png|A possible design of her in FNaF 4. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Female Category:People Category:Voice Actor